Fiamma of the Right
Summary Fiamma of the Right (右方のフィアンマ, Uhō no Fianma) is a character introduced in Toaru Majutsu no Index. He was the leader of God's Right Seat, the most powerful group inside the Roman Catholic Church. Though introduced later in the original series, he has made a big impact in the story. He initiated a series of events that would cause unrest in key areas around the world and was ultimately the main cause of World War III. His powers are such that he can literally be compared to entire forces like the Roman Catholic Church and Academy City. After his defeat at the hands of Kamijou Touma, he dedicates himself to protecting the world Touma himself protected. He later joins up with Ollerus in order to stop Magic God Othinus, who became active again as a result of the war Fiamma of the Right caused in the first place. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B Name: Fiamma of the Right, He Who Can Save The World, The Likeness of Michael, The One Above God Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Leader of God's Right Seat (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Holy Right automatically reacts to protect Fiamma from enemy attacks, Limited Spatial Manipulation, Magical Weapon Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Telepathy, Presence Concealment, can depower and destroy a god through a spell, Absorption, Miracle Creation, can utilize Symbolism related to the Right Hand including BFR, Sealing, Healing and reviving the dead, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation | Limited Phase Manipulation, can recreate miracles found in Christianity like Summoning and Resurrection Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level with Holy Right (Can destroy Eurasia, claims to be able to sink a continent or dry up all the oceans of the planet with one strike, Holy Right is described to have the power to save humanity or wipe it off from the face of the Earth) | Planet level with Holy Right (Can cause an explosion of light that can destroy a planet, the Holy Right is constantly producing such great power inside Fiamma that Imagine Breaker is not enough to fully negate it) Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to Kamijou Touma) with Lightspeed reactions with the Holy Right (Holy Right protected Fiamma from a satellite-mounted laser). He can likely react in 10 nanoseconds (Likely comparable to Ollerus as the two fought Othinus together) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, however, it can likely be augmented with magic Striking Strength: Human Class, however, it can reach Multi-Continent level with Holy Right | Human Class however, it can reach Planet Class with Holy Right (Stated to blow away a planet) Durability: Human level, Multi-Continent level with Holy Right (Fiamma uses the Holy Right for both offense and defense) | Human level, Planet level with Holy Right Stamina: Above average, Holy Right doesn't use his own stamina, and he managed to stay conscious and willing to fight after receiving a concussion and having his right arm sliced off Range: At least one planetary diameter | At least one planetary diameter Standard Equipment: Index Librorum Prohibitorum's John's Pen Controller Intelligence: High, organized and caused WW3 by manipulating several world powers, extremely knowledgeable in magic and considered a threat by Aleister once he saw the Invisible Thing Weaknesses: Due to the Distortion of the Laws of the World that affected the elemental balance, Fiamma of the Right couldn’t use the full might of the Holy Right due to the elements of Archangels becoming ambiguous, thus less powerful | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Holy Right: The embodiment of the power of the Right Hand within Christianity, which Fiamma of the Right claims has the power to create miracles and destroy all evil outright. The power itself is aligned to the Archangel Michael. The Holy Right derives its power from the prominence the right hand has in Christian lore, wherein several miracles, rituals, and traditions are performed using the right hand. The Holy Right's strength depends on Fiamma of the Right’s needs and the enemy that stands before him — ergo, the Holy Right simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. The Holy Right manifests as a mirage-like hand that appears like a malformed bird’s talon that appears to be growing out of Fiamma of the Right's right shoulder. *'Miracles of the Right Hand:' Can use any symbolism magic that has anything to do with the Right Hand: Archangel Michael cast down Lucifer and his fallen angels with the right hand, the Son of God healed the sick with his right hand, and one needs to record bibles with their right hand, plus many others. *'The Strike That Ends Everything It Touches:' This attack destroys everything it touches without any destructive force. The striking force is as much as is needed to destroy a target - if the target is humanity it can lifewipe, but will not destroy the planet. The maximum power shown was continental (All of Asia and Europe). *'Holy Right Auto Target:' The Holy Right has a function which allows it to automatically target anything that it deems as a threat. This was shown when a satellite laser from Academy City shot Fiamma out of nowhere, and the holy right blocked the laser and destroyed the satellite when Fiamma waved his arm. Fiamma had no way to even know that the laser was fired at him, nor did he even know where the orbital satellite that shot the laser was located, so the logical explanation for this is that the Holy Right has the ability to auto-target threats, that even Fiamma may not know about. *'The Strike That Reaches Everything When Swung:' This attack delivers itself right next to its target without any speed, thus allowing him to move and attack anywhere and anything at will. It is essentially teleportation. *'Teleportation:' Fiamma of the Right can teleport anywhere he wishes instantly as long as he has an open horizontal path. *'Flame Sword:' He can produce a 30~40 km-sized sword made of flame. *'Absorption:' The Holy Right is able to absorb other things, shown when Fiamma disassembled and absorbed Imagine Breaker as part of his plan to achieve La Persona Superiore a Dio. *'Other Attacks:' Fiamma has demonstrated other attacks with the Holy Right, such as creating beams or swords of light. Index's Controller: After acquiring Index's controller, Fiamma solved the issue he had with the Right Arms slowly disintegrating in the air with each use, limiting the number of times he could use it in a row. Additionally, using the controller he can activate Index's John Pen Mode, access the knowledge of her grimoires and even have her cast magic for him, which will come from the controller. *'St. George's Sanctuary:' A high-class defensive spell which distorts space-time. Two magic circles over two meters across appear and glow before exploding into something that looks like pitch black lightning. This is described as cracking space open, with the cracks quickly spreading in front of the user and looking like a barrier preventing anyone from approaching them. Additionally, something that seems to be pulsating swells up from within the cracks, and a beast-like scent wafts in from the slight opening created by the pitch black cracks. Kamijou Touma instinctually realized that the thing inside the cracks was very dangerous, even if he didn't know what it was exactly. **'Dragon's Breath' (竜王の殺息 Ryūō no Satsuiki (Doragon Buresu), lit. "Killing Breath of the Dragon King"): A high-class offensive spell, used after casting St. George's Sanctuary. The black cracks caused by the previous spell suddenly open and widen all at once. Then a pillar of light, looking like a laser beam about a meter across shoots out from within the cracks. The spell holds the same power of the legendary dragon of Saint George and it can be fired continuously. Upon trying to use Imagine Breaker to stop it Touma Kamijou found out that his right hand couldn't negate the beam fast enough to counter its power, so the spell started to slowly eat into his hand. He also realized that the beam wasn't a solid mass and that each individual piece of light making it was different, which he speculated might be a result of Index using her 103,000 Grimoires to cast 103,000 types of magic at the same time. The spell has shown to have an incredibly long range, destroying Academy City's satellite Tree Diagram by accident when fired from Earth. ***'Feather of Light:' An aftereffect of Dragon's Breath. Anything destroyed by the beam of light will leave no trace behind. Instead, any matter destroyed by it will turn into several feathers of light as pure white as the beam itself. These feathers slowly float down to the ground, and can apparently kill any human who touches them. They seem to work by frying the brain. *'Scarlet Stone of Pexjarva:' This spell causes the bones of the feet of the target knee starting to feel a deep pain as the joints between the bones are stretched apart by force. This invisible attack seems to come from the ground and seeps into the body of the target from there. *'Eli Eli Lema Sabachthani:' It's a powerful anti-Christian spell which throws a powerful bloody-red beam of light from a magic circle originating from Index's face. *'Sulfur Rain Will Scorch the Earth:' An attack that throws about 50 arrows from top to bottom that can drill and burn the target. One arrow is sufficient to turn solid stone into dust. *'Sword of the Harvest God Freyr:' Also known as the Sword of Victory, it's the magic sword of the god Freyr from Norse Mythology, which fights on its own "if wise be he who wields it", also famous for its wielder having never suffered defeat in the myths while he had it. It takes the form of a thin Western sword made of a collection of what looks like particles of light. The sword floats around and automatically moves to attack the enemies of the wielder by slipping through gaps on their defense to pierce their vitals. Multiple copies of the sword can be summoned simultaneously. La Persona Superiore a Dio: Also known as The One Above God, a state reached by Fiamma upon completion of his plan. Having absorbed Imagine Breaker and having it used to purify his Holy Right, Fiamma can wield the Holy Righ's full output and complete his right hand's power, which now has a fully physical form instead of its normal mirage-like status. Even the world itself is changed as a reaction to this, with the sky opening up to the Phase of Heaven to respond to Fiamma's call, gathering a massive amount of Telesma that illuminates the world with a golden light. Besides allowing Fiamma to fix the distortions in the world as his plan intended, the Holy Right's power has noticeably increased, allowing him to release attacks with the power to blow away a planet or recreate any miracle/legend found in Christianity. Communication Spells: Like most magicians, Fiamma is able to use magic to communicate with others via telepathy and various magical devices (such as a red paper plane that projects his voice) over long distances. Hide Presence: He can successfully hide his presence from anyone to the point that even the magic god Othinus couldn't detect him. Turn into a Fairy: An anti-god spell in the form of a stake of light based on Christianity shrinking down pagan gods to fairies and monsters. A god pierced by the stake will be turned into a fairy with less power and eventually die. Later Fiamma created his own variation of the spell using his specialization in disintegration techniques, creating a five hundred meters long stake that applies the spell 2,070,000 times in a row to widen the distortion and immediately destroy the god. Key: Base (With Index's controller) | La Persona Superiore a Dio Others Notable Victories: Mewtwo (Pokémon) Mewtwo's Profile (Speed was equalized, 5-B versions) Samus Aran (Metroid) Samus' Profile (Speed equalized, both were 5-B) Poemi Watanabe (Excel Saga) Poemi's Profile (Speed equalized, both were 5-B) Shia Haulia (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou) Shia Haulia's Profile (Speed equalized, both were High 6-A) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Pain Users Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Leaders Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5